Pauley Perrette
Biografia Pauley Perrette è cresciuta in diverse città, spostandosi con frequenza a causa del lavoro del padre. È stata sposata per tre anni col cantante e attore canadese Coyote Shivers, da cui ha divorziato nel 2004; convive a Los Angeles con il compagno Thomas Arklie. È una sostenitrice di diverse organizzazioni di beneficenza, inclusa la salvaguardia degli animali, l'American Red Cross e i diritti civili degli omosessuali. Carriera La sua principale occupazione è quella di attrice, ottenendo notorietà nel 2003 con l'interpretazione dell'analista forense Abby Sciuto nella serie televisiva NCIS - Unità anticrimine; aveva in precedenza ottenuto parti minori in diverse opere al cinema e in televisione, tra cui un ruolo ricorrente nella prima stagione della serie 24. Dagli anni 1990 in poi ha preso parte a diversi videoclip, tra cui Killer di George Michael, Secret di Madonna e The Unnamed Feeling dei Metallica. Al cinema, ha recitato nelle pellicole The Ring e Ash Tuesday. Al di fuori della carriera di attrice, è stata la cantante del gruppo punk rock Lo-Ball, oltre a possedere una propria etichetta discografica, la GO Records. Nel 2010 ha registrato la canzone Fear, scritta con Tom Polce, sotto il nome di Stop Making Friends. È inoltre scrittrice (compone canzoni e poesie) e fotografa, ed è comproprietaria con Matthew Sandusky di una pasticceria, la Donna Bell's Bake Shop a Manhattan. Filmografia contro la California Proposition 8]] Cinema * Il prezzo dell'amore (The Price of Kissing), regia di Vince DiPersio (1997) * Hand on the Pump, regia di Brian Ash (1998) * Hoofboy, regia di Will Keenan (1998) * Civility, regia di Caesar Cavaricci (2000) * Quasi famosi (Almost Famous), regia di Cameron Crowe (2000) * My First Mister, regia di Christine Lahti (2001) * The Ring, regia di Gore Verbinski (2002) * Hungry Hearts, regia di Rolf Schrader (2002) * Ash Tuesday, regia di Jim Hershleder (2003) * Koda, fratello orso (Brother Bear), regia di Aaron Blaise e Robert Walker (2003) – voce * Cut and Run, regia di David Harb (2004) * A Moment of Grace, regia di Alba Francesca (2004) * Potheads: The Movie, regia di Michael Anton (2005) * To Comfort You, regia di Marc Saltarelli (2009) * Satan Hates You, regia di James Felix McKenney (2009) Televisione * Murder One – serie TV, 10 episodi (1996-1997) * Ultime dal cielo – serie TV, episodio 1x13 (1996-1997) * Così è la vita (That's Life) – serie TV, 6 episodi (1998) * The Drew Carey Show – serie TV, 4 episodi (1998) * Batman Beyond: The Movie, regia di Curt Geda – film TV (1999) – voce * Cenerentola a New York (Time of Your Life) – serie TV, 19 episodi (1999-2001) * Dawson's Creek – serie TV, episodi 5x07-5x08 (2001) * Special Unit 2 – serie TV, 4 episodi (2001-2002) * 24 – serie TV, episodi 1x16-1x17 (2002) * Red Skies, regia di Larry Carroll – film TV (2002) * CSI - Scena del crimine (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation) – serie TV, episodio 3x15 (2003) * NCIS: Los Angeles – serie TV, episodi 1x05-1x09 (2009) – Abby Sciuto * NCIS - Unità anticrimine (NCIS) – serie TV (2003-2018) – Abby Sciuto *''When We Rise'' – miniserie TV (2017) Doppiatrici italiane Nelle versioni in italiano dei suoi film, Pauley Perrette è stata doppiata da: *Patrizia Burul in JAG - Avvocati in divisa, NCIS - Unità anticrimine, NCIS: Los Angeles, NCIS: New Orleans *Rossella Acerbo in The Ring, When We Rise *Giò Giò Rapattoni in Cenerentola a New York *Fiamma Izzo in Koda, fratello orso Note Bibliografia * Altri progetti di Wikimedia Fonti * Collegamenti esterni * Categoria:Attrici statunitensi Categoria:Belle more Categoria:Attrici di NCIS Categoria:Musicisti statunitensi Categoria:Attivisti LGBT Categoria:Attivisti dei diritti umani